Canada
Fido/Rogers 'SIM' You need to buy a SIM, and take one of their Pay-As-You-Go plans . (They probably want to sell you a phone as well, but just say you already have one.) If you're in Canada and you buy a factory unlocked phone online from the Apple store you can go into any physical Apple store and get 1 free micro sim. Just tell them which carrier (i.e. TELUS, Rogers, Fido, Bell) you want. If you can't get to an Apple store then you have no choice but to buy one from the carrier. i.e. rogers sells the micro sim for $10. (As of Aug 12, 2012). You can also check eBay, unused sim cards are sold for as little as $5. If you buy an iPhone 4 on contract you get a free micro sim but then it's not pay as you go obviously. 'Default data rate' $1 / day or $5 / week (any 24-hour period, not a calendar day). See Data and E-mail Add-ons for more information. For smartphones it is $1.00 / day limited to 10 MB, or $5.00 / week limited to 60 MB, excluding tethering. (8/2012). Data plan can be bought by attempting to browse to a webpage over network. There is a monthly dataplan available for $25.00 with 500 MB (since March 2012, Fido offers a 2GB plan at the same price) , but it doesn't work with the free "Pay per Minute" plan. It only works with a "Pay per Month" plan. 'Availability' Fido SIMs can be purchased in their own shops and at many independent mobile retailers. Fido SIMs are also frequently listed on eBay , which is often much cheaper than purchasing from a store since typically some voice minutes are included in the cost. As at 31 August 2010, Micro SIMs could be bought on eBay.ca for approx $10. This included free activation and a $10 talk time credit. 'SIM sizes' Mini SIMs exist. Fido also currently offers Micro SIM cards as of July 30th for $10. The SIM you get from an Apple Store is dual size. So it works with both, Mini and Micro SIM. 'Tethering' No Tethering with day, week or month passes. Tethering is only supported up from the 1 GB Plan. (Which isn't available on a Pay as you go plan) 'Charging your SIM Card (Rogers)' Rogers moved to a new credit card processing system on November 1, 2011. As a result, you can no longer top up your account with a foreign credit card. If you go to a Rogers store in Canada, you must use cash as the store credit card readers will not accept foreign credit cards as well. Bell (iPad Plan) Update: There was no chance to reactivate the data plan for the second time. They must have changed the activation system, so you can only reactivate the SIM from an iPad itself. The rate for the iPad plan itself stays the same. 'SIM' The SIMs don't just work with iPads, but also with phones (tested with iPhone 3GS, Bell iPhone 5, and US T-Mobile Galaxy Note II). The phone needs to be unlocked (no SIM/carrier lock). Default data rate *250 MB – 15$ *500 MB – 20$ *5 GB – 35$ 'Activation' To activate the SIM card, you need to call the phone number on the SIM. (If you don't have a phone, I would recommend to call via Skype or so, it is a free number.) The Bell Service will ask you for the SIM-Card Number printed on the SIM, after that they ask for a living address in Canada and a phone-no. To activate you will need a Credit Card (VISA, MasterCard, American Express). After the activation, you will receive a phone number, but you can't make calls. That is the reference to your account. When you connect an iPhone to your computer, it will automatically download the right Carrier-Update. (You will need an internet connection to download that. Keep that in mind.) 'Availability' There are three ways to get an iPad SIM: Free at any Apple Store, $5 at any Bell Store or The Source, $10 at Best Buy, Futureshop, etc. Be sure to get a preprovisioned SIM (it is printed on the back of the package), any other won't work! 'SIM sizes' You can only get a Micro-SIM. To get a normal-size SIM, you have two options: an adapter, or don't break out the SIM, but cut it out in a regular size. 'Tethering' No. Bell.ca Tablet Flex Plan Bell's Tablet Flex Plan scales the price you pay according to how much you use it, after the month is over, according to the following rates: *10 MB - $5 *1 GB - $20 *5 GB - $40 *additional GB beyond 5 - $10 each The SIMs work with phones in addition to tablets. I tested with a US T-Mobile Galaxy Note II, and got LTE. Activation. '''In my experience, you need to activate with a Canadian credit card, so that they can run a Canadian credit check on you, and you need a Canadian address to use (I think this can your hotel or whatever). If you do it in person, they want a Canadian photo ID (e.g. passport), but calling over the phone, a Canadian credit card suffices. '''Mifi approach. '''I purchased a MiFi 2732 mobile 3G hotspot so that I could connect not only my iPad but also other devices (e.g.; laptop) to networks in both Canada and USA. Bell Tablet Plan '''Rates *250 MB – 15$ *500 MB - 20$ *5 GB – 35$ Activation Process You can go into a Bell Store and ask for a pay as you go SIM card for data for $5.00. They activate the SIM in store and give you your number that is assigned to that SIM. They did ask for my name etc for the file. You then plug into device (in my case a Galaxy Tab) and browse to their self serve page. Click register and add a credit card and choose a default plan. This charge will be made to your credit card for the data. Apparently it will auto renew and there is supposed to be a place to disable the auto-renew but I could not find it, so I called their ph # 1-888-537-9999 and they removed this "feature." They apparently also accept Bell prepaid card PIN numbers instead of VISA, but I dont know how one would complete the aformentioned registration process without a credit card. Telus SIM You need to buy a SIM card ($9.99), which is available at Telus stores across the country. Both regular-size SIMs and micro SIMs are available, at the same price. The data device must be compatible with HSPA 850/1900 frequencies (Telus do not operate a 2G GSM network, so purely 2G GSM/EDGE devices will not work). Data Updated 7 July 2012: For pay-as-you-go data, you must add a data add-on plan. * Data 10: 100MB of data for 4G clients only $10 * Data 25: 500MB of data for 4G clients only $25 * Data 30: 1 GB of data for 4G clients only $30 Both standard and micro SIM are available. Although the plan descriptions say "for 4G clients only" the SIM will work fine with any unlocked WCDMA/HSPA 850/1900 MHz compatible phone. Telus simply uses "4G" as a marketing term for their HSPA+ network to differentiate from the old CDMA 1x-EVDO 3G network. Once activated, the micro SIM can also be used in the new iPad to access Telus's 4G LTE network which is quite fast. Tethering is also allowed. The SIM can be purchased at either Telus stores or Blacks stores. Both can activate the SIM card on the spot. Simply tell them you want a prepaid SIM with data. Update Dec 2012: They will not activate the SIM for you - they tell you that you can go home and do it yourself with the small booklet that comes with the SIM card. 7-Eleven SpeakOut/Petro Canada Mobility/Ztar (Rogers) SIM SIM cards are now available for purchase for $10. Any airtime purchase is good for 365 days on 7-Eleven, and 30/120/180/365 days on Petro Canada. Available in $25, $50 and $100 vouchers on 7-Eleven, and $15, $25, $50, $100 vouchers on Petro Canada. You may also buy a new phone (which comes with a removable SIM card), sometimes this is cheaper because a new phone may include free airtime exceeding it's purchase price. 'Voice Rate' $0.25/min. Data Rate Unlimited data over Edge is $10/30 days (This is not true data, but a UMB plan for web browsing.) Data dont work with Iphone 4S. As of July 2012 in Quebec, it appears full 3G/4G HSPA+ is enabled on the UMB plan. At times in the past Rogers/Ztar have blocked all traffic except port 80 (normal web browsing), as of July 2012 this is not the case and all ports including those for the Android Market, Gmail, Skype, and so on are functional. Data settings as listed (including the proxy server) on the 7-Eleven website must be used, the APN stored on the SIM card itself is the general Rogers postpaid APN and does not work. Homepage http://wap:8582/start.wml Connection security: Off Active Bearer: GPRS Connection type: GPRS Attach on Demand Authentication Type: Normal Access Point Name: goam.com User Name: wapuser1 Password: wap Login Type: Automatic Primary Proxy Server Setting 10.128.1.69 Primary Proxy Server Port: 80 Android setup on Nexus7 works perfect. They require text messages and a phone call be made. I had a Galaxy Tab I tested it on first and this is the device I activated it using. Activated SIM card and then add cash to account and then add the browsing feature to account via website. Then I cut it down the SIM to fit MicroSIM slot and used in Nexus7. Followed APN settings at http://thekidd.ca/blog/tech/speakout-wireless-data-plan-on-android . Most apps work. YouTube and IPSec does not. SSL VPN works. Not sure if the Nexus7 can make calls or receive text messages, but assume if one can, then this will work without the Galaxy Tab. Here are the APN settings for reference: *Name: Speakout *APN: goam.com *Proxy: 10.128.1.69 *Port: 80 *Username: wapuser1 *Password: wap *Server: *MMSC: http://mms.gprs.rogers.com *MMS Proxy: 10.128.1.69 *MMS Port: 80 *MCC: 302 *MNC: 720 *Authentication Type: *APN type: default,supl,mms *APN Protocol: IPv4 SMS incoming texts: free outgoing texts: $0.10 (to Canada) $0.15 (to USA) $0.35 (to rest-of-world) 'Availability' In 7-Eleven stores and Petro-Canada gas statipns. Speakout and Petro-Canada use the Rogers network and work anywhere in Canada. There is no roaming outside the country. 7- Eleven service is not sold in Quebec (Petro-Canada IS sold in Quebec). If you activate your 7-Eleven service in Ontario (or any other province), your phone will continue to work as you travel through Quebec. 'SIM sizes' Normal only. Need to cut down if MicroSIM is needed (same pin config, just less plastic) 'Tethering' Kind of, as of July 2012. When tethering using "stock" Android Portable Hotspot feature on Galaxy Nexus, you must change the settings in your laptop (or other device) operating system to include the HTTP proxy server as listed in the data settings above 10.128.1.69:80 (no authentication). Your Android will take care of the APN (no need to set those on the laptops) but passes the packets straight through, so your laptop must be set to send them through the proxy, as is needed for it to work. (On Windows: Control Panel > Network and Internet Connections > ?) (On Mac OS X: Control Panel > Network > Advanced... > Proxies > X HTTP Proxy) 'Links' http://speakout7eleven.ca/pages/faq/ http://www.speakoutwireless.ca/ http://mobility.petro-canada.ca Setup APN etc with An WIND WIND Mobile is currently (03/2011) available in the following areas: *Toronto *Hamilton *Ottawa *Calgary *Edmonton *Vancouver *Whistler (very limited coverage) 'SIM' You can purchase a SIM card for $25 from any WIND Mobile retail outlet. They will require that you test that your phone works on their network at this time. You will need a phone that supports the 1700Mhz AWS frequency (eg iPhones won't work). The network is 3G only. Mini SIMS currently (03/2011) do not exist. 'Default data rate' WIND has the following smartphone data plans available for pay as you go customers: *$10/month - 50Mb *$20/month - 500Mb *$35/month - Unlimited Tethering is available free of charge only on the unlimited data plan. Voice plans including unlimited data are also available (see here) Virgin Data for Sticks Plan 1GB - 35$ Tablet Data plans 10MB - $5 250MB - $10 5G - $35 Promotion "The new iPad" Unlimited 4G/LTE $5 /month for 2 months only Similicious Similicious specializes in pre-paid data plans for short-term stays and people traveling within Canada. As a value-added service, Similicious will deliver the sim card to the traveler's hotel or preferred location. To qualify, the mobile device must be compatible and unlocked. Similicious offers FREE sim cards to users and charges are based strictly on the usage package that is selected. SIM Card - FREE 1GB - $24.99 2GB - $34.99 5GB - $44.99 500MB + 50min of Talk - $49.99 Category:Apple Category:Apple Category:Apple Category:Country